Scott Lang (Ziemia-616)
Zdolności Potrafi zmniejszyć się do rozmiaru mrówki. Dzięki hełmowi potrafi kontrolować owady. Potrafi się też powiększać do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Historia Przed karierą bohatera Scott Lang był technicznym ekspertem, który nie był wstanie zapewnić rodzinie życia jakie by chciał, więc postanowił spróbować sił we włamaniach. Został zatrzymany i umieszczony w więzieniu, lecz zwolniono go warunkowo, za dobre zachowanie. Podczas pobytu w więzieniu, jego żona rozwiodła się z nim. Scott postanowił wzmocnić swoją wiedzę i szybko został zatrudniony przez Stark International. Nie nacieszył się nowym życiem długo, gdyż u jej córki wykryto poważną wadę serca. Lang szukał pomocy u doktor Eriki Sondheim. Zdesperowany wrócił do kariery złodzieja. Jak zostać Ant-Manem Podczas włamania do domu doktora Pyma w New Jersey, Scott ukradł przy okazji strój Ant-Mana. Hank jako Yellowjacket, postanowił zobaczyć, czy złodziej umie ze stroju korzystać. Scott jako Ant-Man włamał się potem do domu Darrena Crossa, który więził doktor Sondheim. Udało mu się uratować lekarkę i pokonać Crossa. Po tym wszystkim Lang postanowił oddać kostium, lecz Pym widział wszystko i zaoferował mu dalszą pracę jako Ant-Man. W Stark Industries Tony Stark zwerbował Scotta, aby ten dowiedział się kim jest Justin Hammer. Gdy do Iron Mana przyszedł Bruce Banner proszący o pomoc, Stark razem z Langiem i Sondheim zbudowali regulator, mający kontrolować serce Bannera tak, by ten nie mógł zmieniać się w Hulka. Niestety nie udało się, a Tony o mało nie zginął. Scott pomógł również Pymowi uratować Wasp z rąk Pernella Solomona. Wraz z Avengers, po raz pierwszy zmierzył się z Taskmasterem. Niedługo potem walczył z zmutowanymi owadami Odd Johna. Wtedy spotkał Biotrona. Lang pomagał również Tony'emu w walce z sabotażystami w Stark Industries. Połączył również siły z Spider-Manem w kolejnej walce przeciwko Taskmasterowi. Zmierzył się również z Maulerem, lecz został szybko pokonany. Dalsze przygody Jakiś czas później, Scott spotkał Fantastyczną Czwórkę. Razem z nimi ruszył do "mikro-świata", gdzie walczył u boku Thinga. Pomógł również Avengersom pokonać ludzi Taskmastera. Kiedy Masters of Evil zdobyli posiadłość Mścicieli, Lang pomagał Wasp chronić będącego w śpiączce Herkulesa. Absorbing Man i Titania chcieli zabić Herka, lecz nie udało im się to. Mały problem Dzień przed ekspozycją, złodzieje włamali się by zdobyć maszynę Quark. Scott postanowił się zmniejszyć, by ich śledzić, lecz przypadkowo pomniejszył również Spider-Mana do rozmiaru owada. Podczas walki ze złoczyńcami Lang wezwał armię mrówek i zatrzymał przeciwników. Podczas gdy policja zabierała przestępców, Ant-Man zabrał Spidey'ego, by go powiększyć. Niestety to się nie udało. Podczas gdy Peter był uwięziony w małym ciele, Scott zdążył powalczyć z Scarlet Beetle i Dragonfly. Stane International Gdy Stane International wykupiło Stark International, Lang odszedł ze spółki. Stracił wtedy szacunek do Tony'ego. Scottowi udało się rozpocząć własny biznes. Stworzył firmę elektroniczną. Później ją porzucił i dołączył do Fantastycznej Czwórki. Przez pewien czas mieszkał w ich siedzibie razem z córką. Heroes for Hire W czasie, gdy myślono, że większość bohaterów zginęła walcząć z psychiczną energią Onslaught, Lang dołączyć do reformowanej drużyny Heroes for Hire. Kiedy okazało się, że bohaterowie przeżyli, zespół się rozpadł a Scott wrócił do prowadzenia firmy. Avengers Po swoich heroicznych wyczynach, między innymi walka u boku Avengers z Kangiem, Mściciele postanowili go przyjąć w swoje szeregi. Ant-Man się zgodził. Jessica Jones Scott przez pewien czas spotykał się z Jessicą Jones, znaną również jako Jewel. Pomagał jej w sprawie Mattie Franklin, która była jedną z wielu osób używających pseudonimu Spider-Woman. Pomagał im agent S.H.I.E.L.D. Clay Quartermain. Związek pary zakończył się, gdy Lang dowiedział się, że Jessica jest w ciąży z Luke Cage'iem. Jack of Hearts Scott i jego kolega z drużyny, Jack of Hearts, często się ścierali ze sobą. Jednak ich spory zostały odłożone na bok, gdy córka Langa została porwana przez szaleńca. Jack uratował Cassie, lecz by to zrobić poświęcił się. Zamach na Avengers Po jakimś czasie Jack wrócił do rezydencji. Próbował ostrzec Avengersów. Gdy Lang podszedł do niego, on wybuchł i omało nie zabił drużyny. Później okazało się, że atak był zaplanowany przez Scarlet Witch, która nie kontrolowała swoich mocy. Nowi bohaterowie Cassie, córka Scotta, zaczęła działać jako Stature w Young Avengers. Dzięki styczności z cząsteczkami Pym przez dłuższy okres, mogła zwiększać i zmniejszać się, bez używania specjalnego kostiumu. Hełm Langa dostał za to Amadeus Cho. Śmierć córki Kilka lat później, Young Avengers udali się w podróż w czasie do momentu zamachu na Avengers. Dzięki temu Lang przeżył, lecz nie cieszył się długo, gdyż jego córka zginęła w walce z Doktorem Doomem. Scott poprzysiągł mu zemstę. Defenders Scott dołączył do grupy Defenders, założonej przez Doktora Strange'a, Red She-Hulk, Black Cat, Iron Fista i Silver Surfera. Razem walczyli przeciwko Death Celestials. Future Foundation Kiedy Reed postanowił wyruszyć razem z oryginalną Fantastyczną Czwórką w kosmos, pozostawił Future Foundation w rękach Scotta. Wtedy uformowała się grupa superbohaterów z najkrótszą do tej pory obecnością w komiksach, było to Nowe Future Foundation w którego skład wchodzili: Ant-Man, Medusa, She-Hulk i dziewczyna Johnny'ego Storma, Darla Deering. Grupa przetrwała jedynie cztery minuty, ponieważ Fantastyczna Czwórka uznała misję za udaną i wróciła wcześniej. AXIS Podczas wydarzeń w evencie "AXIS", Dr. Doom dzięki mocy Scarlet Witch wskrzesił Cassie, zmarłą córkę Scotta, chcąc odpokutować chociaż jedną rzecz z jego złych czynów. Media Komiksy * Ant-Man: Last Days * Avengers * Marvel Premiere * Iron Man * Avengers * Micronauts * Marvel Team-Up * Incredible Hulk * Marvel Two-In-One * Contest of Champions * Rom * Wonder Man Special * Marvel Comics Presents * Amazing Spider-Man Annual * The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual * Iron Man Annual * Fantastic Four * Heroes for Hire * Quicksilver * Alias * Marvel Zombies Supreme * Young Avengers * Mighty Avengers * Avengers: The Children's Crusade * Marvel NOW! Point One * Defenders * FF * Uncanny Avengers * Original Sin * Avengers World * Ant-Man Vol 2 Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Ant-Man Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Stark Industries Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Avengers Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Future Foundation Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Fantastic Four Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Lang Kategoria:Heroes for Hire (Oracle Inc.) Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1979 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Cosmic Avengers (Ziemia-616)